La vida de Dorian Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne
by batiluca27
Summary: en las historias que saco ahora ire haciendo alguna conversacione para variar un poco la autobiografia


La vida de Dorian Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne

* * *

En esta historia no pongo las advertencias de siempre, las edades o los nombres de los personajes habrá un Fragmento de la historia anterior para tener un enlace de lo que le ocurrió después.

Sin mas que decir que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Fragmento anterior

* * *

Tempest: bebe yo no puedo llevarte allí por el grupo y mas cosas y lo sabes

* * *

Dorian: lo se

* * *

Narrador: Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando sintieron el ruido del tuvo z el nombre de Ala Nocturna eso hizo que los equipos se motivaran y los viejos compinches hablaron con el y entonces se vieron como padre hijo de una forma de añoranza.

* * *

Kaldur: Hola Dick me alegra de verte como has estado

* * *

Dick en idioma de Atlante: tifmms cndkbmfiklsbfn (Apenas aguanto la tristeza de estos 10 años)(quiero recuperar a mi hijo]  
Kaldure: Oh Dick

* * *

Dick: ..

* * *

Kaldure: Creo que es mejor que tu y tu hijo se reencuentren Dorian ven aquí es hora de te unas a tu padre.

* * *

Dorian: Cuando me dijo eso me puse nervioso pero me anime porque sabría la verdad vi que se quitó su máscara dominio y vi unos ojos Azules del mar también me sentí identificado por ese color estaba anonadado porque

* * *

físicamente me parezco entonces accidentalmente solté unas palabras en romaní mas el me contesto en esa misma lengua lo que sentía entonces le pregunte de todo a lo que el me respondió con otra historia pero lo hizo en lengua

* * *

romaní alucine y le dije que quería conocer eso pero le pregunte si podía venir mi equipo y el asintió y vi a mi guardián y el me dijo que recordara que siempre podría volver .

* * *

Dick: Después de eso vimos que el equipo de titanes jóvenes subio al avión todos se pusieron a hablar de choradas pero mi hijo me pregunto si yo lo había buscado y yo asentí le dije de la familia y el me pregunto en que categoría entra y yo le conteste que en la de sub dios debido a que es medio clon ,medio humano, semi dios vi que se

* * *

sorprendió y solo le acaricie la cabeza y como era de esperar cerro los ojos y disfruto aquella caricia le dije que era mejor que durmiera un poco asintió y se recostó contra mi cuando lo hizo sentí mi corazón latir de alegría lo vi descansar vele sus sueños como el día que nació y me hubiera gustado continuar le tararee

* * *

La nana que todos escuchamos después de eso me dormí esperando llegar acasa para el ver a toda su familia.

* * *

Dorian: Hoy paso algo increíble pude sentir un rose cariñoso de mi padre mientras descanse además que fue la primera vez que pude dormir bien además que acabo de despertar pero puedo sentir un corazón grande y que me invita a volver a la realidad la cual hice caso y me fije en esos ojos del mismo color del océano me vi reflejado y todo

* * *

el me saludo por primera vez en español hola le respondí igual vi que se puso unas gafas en los ojos y vi que saco otro juego pero mas pequeño me dijo que mi grupo iba vernos en algún momento y era mejor que pusiera las gafas que mi mascara dominio asentí y me las puse entonces vi que mi grupo volteo a vernos y se sorprendieron de que

* * *

me puse gafas solo vi que mi padre se reia de eso entonces me dijo que pronto llegaríamos a casa eso me sorprendió pero lo sentí real asi que me aliste para enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

* * *

Narrador de nuevo

* * *

Para acabar la historia os numerare lo que ha pasado

* * *

Dorian conoce a su familia

* * *

Tuvo su primer encuentro con las moiras

* * *

Entreno toda su naturaleza

* * *

Escucho las historias

* * *

Conoció todo lo que era y se fue a donde su guardián atravesó de los tubos z

* * *

Y se unió a su familia también fortaleció ese gran vinculo aún mas

* * *

Ya han pasado 2 años es decir ahora tengo 12 años pero la vida me ha dado varias vueltas mi padre viene un poco más a menudo con otros miembros de la familia y dioses y espectros los héroes mayores veían como el poder de mi

* * *

padre hacia una función increíble

* * *

En los grupos además de que de alguna manera puede crear confianza estaba un poco en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una alarma fui a ver porque sentía que eso podía ser un mal presagio y no me equivoque se trataba de ir como mensajero al infierno pero había gente que pudiera aguantar y su padre o hermanos no podía ir pero yo

* * *

si en todo caso no iría solo yo dije que ire y vi que los otros excepto mi padre y guardián quienes me dijeron que fuera al tubo z con mi semi deponía a Gottham ahí encontraríamos a los otros y estaría el portal asentí y cruce con

* * *

DARCK WOLF.

* * *

Damián: estábamos esperando a ver quién venia para ir a ver a mi padre (si tengo varios padres pero mi padre de

* * *

alma es Greyson os burláis y os mato) porque el gran tenía que darle un mensaje y no podía enviar al dios de los mensajes así que ahora necesitamos a alguien que sea un intermediario para evitar que yo pelee con el gran dios

* * *

del infra estaba pensando en que era mejor ir a través de Perséfone pero eso sería el mismo resultado asi que

* * *

ahora solo queda esperar.

* * *

Dorian: cuando llegue vi a mi tío/hermano junto a otros preparados para ir al infra le pregunte sobre el objetivo y porque me requerían y cuando me lo conto no me lo podía creer era por eso me reí y el no me riño por eso cuando

* * *

acabe me dijo como iríamos y es más rápido asi lo hicimos

* * *

Narrador: para finalizar la historia os comento

* * *

Dorian hablo con su tío

* * *

Se llegaron a acuerdos

* * *

Dick le explica porque su abuelo estaba siendo regañado por su abuela

* * *

Dorian aprendió magia y alquimia

* * *

Se enteró que iba a ser hermano

* * *

Y volvió con su protector mas sin embargo fortaleció a un mas el vinculo familiar


End file.
